Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communications, and more particularly, to techniques for improving a circuit-switched fallback (CSFB) user experience.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include code division multiple access (CDMA) networks, time division multiple access (TDMA) networks, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) networks, orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and single-carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
Circuit-switched fallback (CSFB) is a technique to deliver voice-services to a mobile, for example, when the mobile is camped in a long-term evolution (LTE) network. Certain challenges are presented that result in delays in call setup related to CSFB.